


The Best BAMF Buddies

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower Antics, Brotp, Brotps, Fluff, Friendship, The Bus Meets The Tower, antics, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May, Natasha and Sif have formed an alliance of sorts that everyone else has dubbed the 'Best BAMF Buddies'. Jane may or may not become new best friends with FitzSimmons. Clint, Natasha and Bucky are also damn close. Clint and Skye have various sassing competitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best BAMF Buddies

"You're friends with who now?" Tony frowned.

"Melinda May," Natasha said, "also known as the Cavalry."

"She's a scary woman," Clint said, tipping back his bottle of root beer.

"Damn scary," Natasha agreed.

Tony blinked. "She must be, if you think she's scary."

"Scary as Natasha, at least," Clint said. "But we're cool. Friendly, even."

"Why is she called the Cavalry?" Bruce put in.

"That's for us to know," Natasha said, jerking her head at Clint, "and for you to find out."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tony demanded.

Natasha shifted and pushed off from the counter. She smiled - actually smiled. "The Bus is coming here."

"The _Bus?_ "

***

Once they got over the shock of Coulson being back, a stern-looking Asian woman came tapping out of the Bus (which Tony was currently admiring).

"Melinda," Natasha said, and smiled, stepping forward.

"Natasha," said 'Melinda', and the Bus team took in a collective breath as she actually, genuinely _smiled,_ walked to greet the redhead, and hugged her.

"May is hugging someone," Fitz said, looking alarmed.

"May," said Skye, "is hugging. I didn't know she was capable of hugging."

They were even more surprised when May pulled away from 'Natasha', still grinning, and spotted the athletic sandy-blond man over the woman's shoulder. "Clint."

"Melinda," 'Clint' said, returning her smirk, and moved to hug her as well.

They embraced, and the residents of the Bus' eyes bugged.

"Agents Black Widow and Hawkeye," Phil said quietly to inform his team. "Strike Team Delta."

"Oh heavens above," Fitz said, and seemed to be making a cross over himself.

"Who are they?" Skye asked.

"Only some of the greatest SHIELD agents to ever exist," Simmons whispered, hopping up and down in excitement, "and the best team currently active."

"May's been on a few missions with them before," Phil added, "so she knows them pretty well."

"Whoa," Simmons breathed, "May's worked with Strike Team Delta?"

"Yep," Phil said cheerfully. "Most lethal force I've ever witnessed in the field. Natasha is infiltration, Clint is stealth, May is attack. They're a sight to behold when they spar."

"Jane Foster!"

They looked round at the squeal, Simmons was almost bouncing into the stratosphere, her face bright pink. "Oh my god, Fitz look, it's Jane Foster!"

"Who?" Skye said. "Jeez, I sound like an owl."

"Jane Foster, astrophysicist," Fitz said, "and Thor's fiancee. She's one of Simmons' heroes."

"I can see why," Skye said, and allowed a touch of jealousy to flicker over her face. "She bagged _Thor._ "

Simmons rushed down the Bus ramp, and then abruptly stopped in front of the pretty brunette standing holding the Norse god's hand. "Hi," Simmons said breathlessly, "hi, hi, I'm Jemma Simmons, I work on the Bus. Your work is amazing. Hi again."

The woman smiled and said, "thank you. I'm Jane Foster, nice to meet you Jemma."

"Oh yes, I know who you are," Simmons said, "and I also know who you are." She inclined her head to Thor, who was looking on in mild amusement. Simmons reached out and touched his ribs through his armour, and breathed, "wow." Then, seeming to realize what she'd just done, flushed bright red and said hurriedly, "sorry."

"Oh well," Skye said, "there's still Hawkeye."

"Not a chance in hell," Phil said, "he and Natasha have been married for four years."

"Isn't that breaking protocol?" Skye said.

"They're masters at bending the rules," Phil replied. "And they're Fury's best. He wouldn't let them go for the world."

"Captain America then," Skye declared.

"And again," Phil said, "no."

"Seriously?" Skye said, frustrated, and followed him down the ramp. "I didn't think he was taken."

"Looks like he is," Fitz said, pointing.

Skye followed his finger and saw Steve Rogers - _Captain America himself!_ she mentally squealed - with his arm around a vaguely familiar dark-haired man. She didn't say anything for several seconds, then said, "Captain America is gay?"

"Bisexual, I believe," Fitz said chirpily, and moved to initiate a riveting engineering conversation with Tony Stark.

***

The Avengers and the Bus team all stood leaning over the railing, all with slack jaws, as they watched the spectacle down below.

The Black Widow and the Cavalry were sparring.

Clint sat to the side on the floor, arms locked around his legs, having narrowly beaten May a few minutes before. Now Natasha and May were engaged in a casual fight, although from the outside it looked furious. Bucky Barnes, Captain America's boyfriend - Skye had finally learned his name - was sitting beside Clint (apparently they were close friends too), lazily following the movements of the women's limbs. Personally, Skye was definitely looking forward to watching him fight.

Eventually Natasha hooked her legs around May's neck and pulled her to ground, managing to get her into a loose body lock. May tapped out and they both sprung up, barely sweating. May nodded at Bucky. "You wanna go?"

Bucky shrugged and stood up, rolling out his shoulders. "If you want to."

Before they could do anything, the whole tower juddered, and Skye had to supress a giggle at the sight of Thor's nostrils flaring. _Is he..........smelling the air like a dog?_

"Sif," Thor said, his whole face brightening, as the door flew open and in stalked Sif.

***

Turned out Sif was pretty damn good friends with Natasha and May, and they went for a three-way fight, the two mortals against the Asgardian.

"Pretty deadly friendship they got there," Skye observed.

"We call them the Best BAMF Buddies," Coulson said. "They definitely fit the name."

 

 

 


End file.
